The present invention relates to a mechanical pencil in which an eraser can be drawn out from the rear end of a tubular cap by turning the tubular cap and a lead can be extended from a head member.
The present invention relates to an eraser holder of the extended type which, by turning a tubular cap against a tubular body an eraser holder can be slid so that the eraser held by two holding pieces can be extended in the direction turned.
Further, the present invention relates to a mechanical pencil of the knock-type in which a lead can be extended from a head member by a knocking operation. In particular the invention relates to a mechanical pencil in which a space corresponding to a knocking width is formed between an outer sleeve and a cap by a turning operation in one direction so that a knocking action can be performed, while a rod-shaped object can be extended from a rearward end of the cap by the turning operation of the cap in a reverse direction.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a mechanical pencil of the knock-type in which a lead can be extended from a head member by a knocking operation. In particular the invention relates to a mechanical pencil in which a space corresponding to a knocking width is formed between an outer sleeve and a cap during a turning operation in one direction so that knocking can be performed while a rod-shaped object can be extended from a rearward end of the cap by a turning operation of the cap in the same direction.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to mechanical pencil in which a stick-shaped object, such as an eraser, lead crayon, a pastel, chalk, rouge, or eyebrow pencil lead, can be extended from the rear end of a tubular body and lead can be extended from a head member.
The usual mechanical pencil is constructed so that an eraser can be used by removing a knocking cap from an eraser holder on a lead container in a writing shaft and lead can be extended from the head member by knocking the knock cap attached on the eraser holder when the eraser is not in use.
However, in the above usual instance, because the eraser cannot be easily extended, whenever an eraser was worn out, troublesome effort was needed. An eraser supporter was taken out of an eraser holder, the eraser supporter was opened, the eraser withdrawn to the amount of worn out eraser, and the eraser supporter reinserted in the eraser holder and set in place by closing the holder.
Further, the mechanical pencil has an eraser holder in which the eraser supporter is an eraser held by being pressed thereon, attachable and detachably inserted in the eraser holding tubular part.
However, in the above usual instance, wherever the eraser is worn out, troublesome effort was needed in which an eraser supporter was taken out of the eraser holding tubular part, the eraser supporter opened, the eraser withdrawn to the amount of worn out eraser, and the eraser supporter reinserted in the eraser holding tubular part and set by closing the eraser supporter.
Furthermore, in the usual mechanical pencil, a space corresponding to a knocking width is provided between an outer sleeve and an cap so that a writing shaft can be extended from a head member by moving the writing shaft with the knocking cap while for erasing the cap can be removed from the mechanical pencil and the eraser can be exposed.
However, in the above usual instance, as the space corresponding to the knocking width is provided between the outer sleeve and the cap, erasing cannot be smoothly done because a force applied on the eraser causes the eraser to sink into the outer sleeve against the spring force and the external appearance cannot be attractive.
Further, the usual mechanical pencil is constructed so the the eraser can be used by removing the knocking cap from an eraser holder on the lead container of a writing shaft and the lead can be drawn out from the head member by knocking the knock cap attached on the eraser holder when the eraser is not in use.
However, in the above usual instance, because the eraser cannot be extended, whenever the eraser was worn out, the troublesome effort was necessary of taking an eraser supporter out from the eraser holder, opening the eraser supporter, withdrawing the eraser to the amount worn out, and reinserting the eraser supporter in the eraser holder and setting it by closing the eraser supporter.